


The Wicked Witch

by mattygra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra
Summary: Set after Family. Tara thinks about the past while Willow has a dream of being a wicked witch.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the Kittenboard in 2013

Tara lay in bed, Willow lying asleep next to her, thinking about her life before Sunnydale, she'd never seen herself as being pretty. The combination of her extreme shyness and her family reputation hadn't helped her be popular. She wasn't often a focus of attention was mostly just ignored. Which was still better than at home, where even minor mistakes could lead to angry words, and where everything seemed to tie back to the lie of her ’demonic heritage.' The lie that she had been taught to fear.

Sunnydale had seemed perfect, as it was one of the furthest points she could go to escape her family. She used the opportunity for a fresh start and even, bravely, dyed her hair at the start of the year. Still she was afraid of what would happen on her next birthday.

Yet even on a place as strange as a hell mouth, she didn't fit in. So she joined the Wicca group, hoping to meet people from the magical community. Yet even there, at first she didn't meet anyone and she had wondered if this fragile hope was doomed to fade, as so many had in the past. Especially as she was facing the impending doom that was her 20th Birthday  
Then she had met Willow.

Willow, who for the first time since her mom died, made her feel special and loved. The things which she had seen as being bad about herself, especially her magic, had finally been seen as a gift, rather than a curse.

She wondered how different her life would be now, if on a dark December night she hadn't stepped out into the darkness in search of Willow. Having her voice taken away had ironically given her the courage to risk the monsters roaming Sunnydale, as well as the courage to meet Willow.

That was when she heard Willow quietly laughing. After a moment she realised Willow was still asleep but continued to listen. As she did so, she got an idea of what Willow was dreaming when she murmured "fly my pretties fly."

Several minutes and another laugh later Willow woke up to see Tara smiling at her she asked "how was your dream?

“Good, it was the, err, The Wizard of Oz, only I was the wicked witch of the west and the other characters were you and the gang. Um, you were Glinda, Buffy was Dorothy, Xander was Tin man, Anya was the lion and Giles was the scarecrow. It mostly followed the plot of the film, except rather than flying monkeys I had flying kittens lead by Miss Kitty who looked really adorable with these little wings. Then at the end it was also different. the final confrontation went something like this…”

\----

In the dream Willow formed a fireball in her hand and hurled towards the group, moments before it hit Buffy it slammed into an invisible barrier, dissipating harmlessly. This marked the arrival of Tara, flying into the castle encased in a bubble.

"Ahh you made it just in time I see,” Willow hissed. "If you are here to kill me, you will not succeed."

"I have not come to kill you. I have come to help you."

"Lies!" Filled with rage, Willow began hurling spell after spell, each one blocked by Tara's magic.

“This is not who you are! You are not evil!” The good witch cried as she blocked another spell.

"You know nothing of who I am," Willow snarled. Unleashing one final burst of magic, knocking Tara off her feet, and knocking the wand from her hand. The Wicked Witch slowly approached the defeated good witch, basking in her victory. “It seems good does not always triumph over wickedness.” Willow let out a high pitched cackle.

Tara spoke shakily making one last impassioned plea "I know you have a good heart, that before all this we were friends. And-and there is something I should have said long ago… I love you.”

The entire room froze. "You-you love me?" Willow asked in shock.

"Yes." Tara replied

Willow was taken aback, the good witch was her enemy they were supposed to loath each other, yet she spoke the truth a long time ago they had been friends, She had once thought perhaps more, but they were still enemies now yet the other witch had just said she was here to protect her and that she did love her, in the end she manage one single word. "Why?"

Tara spoke with complete certainty “because you're beautiful and amazing and the smartest person I know. I wanted to tell you for so long before b-but I didn’t think I was that girl for you, and I feared this would the final time I would ever see you.”

All the anger evaporated from Willow, and she threw herself at the blonde kissing her fiercely. For several long moments after the kiss, they stared at one another before Buffy coughed. Tara turned to the blushing group gathered before her and announced "You are done here. Go to the Emerald city, speak with the wizard and remember there's no place like home.”

\-----

“Then we kissed and flew off into the sunset,” Willow said, grinning.

“That sounds like a really good dream.”

“It was.”

“There's actually a book you may like, it's all about the wicked witch of the west telling her story. It's called Wicked.”

”Really? That sounds great.”

"Yeah, it is." Tara got up off the bed and began rummaging around the room briefly before finding the book.

“I just, always thought of myself as being like Elphaba. That was her name in the book. She wanted to be good but was seen as being evil. That changed after meeting you. I was able to get out of the shadow of the past. I sometimes wonder how different things would have been if we hadn't met.”

“Well if we hadn't met when we did, i think we probably still would have met. I mean I would have probably stayed in the Wicca group, and I'd have kept asking about magic. Uh, until they kicked me out for being ‘too focused on negative stereotypes.’ Or something."

They both laughed, "They really didn't like the idea of witchcraft." Tara said, smiling.

Willow continued “At the very least we’d probably have bumped into each other in the magic box, and more than likely it would be kind of embarrassing. I would have probably ended up babbling about ingredients, but we probably still would have met.”

“Would there have been snuggles, do you think?”

Willow nodded, “I could definitely see something of a snuggly nature happening.”

Tara smiled seductively, “What sort of snuggles?” she whispered.

“Come here baby, I’ll show you.”

After that, no more words were needed.


End file.
